He Never Saw Me There
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: "Still plotting to over throw the state?" she asked teasingly. Enjolras actually grinned at her wit and walked past her. "You know me so well, 'Ponine," he replied. Éponine watched him walk away and felt that familiar sadness pool in her heart. "Little he knows. Little he sees," she whispered. AU, in which Éponine was in love with Enjolras instead.
1. Chapter 1: Little He Knows

**AN: I saw a GIF where Éponine was pining over Enjolras and, needless to say, I was inspired. Thus, this microscopic story was born. It'll probably only have three, maybe four or five, chapters. And there will be no OC that Enjolras falls in love with the Cosette of this story will instead be Patria. So, Éponine got friend zoned because of a country. Wow, Enjolras, just wow. **

**Anyways, this mini-story is also to make up for my absence. I'm really sorry, but this thing called school and this other thing called band took over my life. Again, sorry, but I'll try to update when I can.**

**I don't own Les Misérables. Enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Little He Knows

Éponine Thénardier weaved her way through the mass of people that had gathered in the square. Her brown hair hit her face as she ducked between the crowd and her eyes flitted from one person to another, hoping to find the one person she was desperately seeking. Éponine came to a halt and looked upon her surroundings as the people around her began to cheer and raise their fists in anger. The gamine's dark brown eyes landed on a make shift stage and her heart skipped a beat when she saw who was standing on it.

"M'sieur Enjolras," she breathed, a smile forming on her chapped lips. Éponine soon became engrossed with the rest of the crowd, clinging to every word that Enjolras had to say as he began his speech. Marius Pontmercy, her friend, stood awkwardly beside him, occasionally throwing in a sentence or two.

Éponine caught Marius' eye and flashed him an encouraging smile, to which he replied with a shy smile of his own. She rolled her eyes fondly at him and turned her attention back to Enjolras. She watched the way the sunlight highlighted his blonde curls, giving them a sort of halo. His blue eyes held a fiery passion in them that set Éponine's soul aflame. His silky smooth voice washed over her like soft waves on the shore and made her heart quicken its pace.

She cared little about what he was saying, she was more focused on drinking in every little detail. The way his lips moved when he formed certain words. They way he threw his whole being into what he was saying. They way his curls bounced and the reaction he provoked from the people surrounding her. It was all glorious to her and in Éponine's eyes, Enjolras was perfect. He was like an angel sent from God himself.

Her avenging angel. Éponine's thoughts were broken by a man suddenly crashing into her.

"Watch where yer goin'!" she shouted, glaring at his quickly retreating back. She looked up and noticed that everyone was rushing away from the rally. Éponine looked over to her right and saw the police force, led by Javert, coming towards the crowd. One name crossed her mind.

_Enjolras._

She lifted her gaze back towards the stage and saw that he and Marius had already disappeared into the crowd. Cursing, Éponine took off in the direction that everyone else was moving in. She pushed by people and ignored their cries of anger. She had to find Enjolras, he was her main priority now. The gamine pushed her way out of the crowd and down a dark alley, hiding herself in the shadows as she waited for the crowd to thin.

Éponine quickly scanned the area before ducking back out into the street. She took off running back towards the Gorbeau tenement, where she, Marius, and Enjoras resided. Her bare feet stung as they slapped the hard cobble stone streets and her lungs burned as she pushed herself forward the last stretch of the way. Once she reached the tenement, Éponine let a sigh of relief slip from her lips when she spotted Marius standing outside. She slowed her pace and sucked in some much needed air.

"Marius!" she called, gaining the brunette's attention. Marius flashed her a relieved smile and he swept her into a hug.

"Thank God you're safe," he mumbled, squeezing her. "You aren't hurt, are you?" He pulled back and scanned over her thin, boney frame.

Éponine shook her head. "Non, I'm fine," she replied. "Is Enjolras alright? I'm assuming he came back with you." She prayed that Marius gave her a good answer.

"Yes, he's upstairs brooding about Javert's entrance," Marius said. Éponine let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and Marius gave her a small smile.

Éponine grinned. "Thank The Lord," she muttered. "I'm going to see him. Merci, Marius. I'll see you later." She brushed passed him and went inside the building, leaving the brown haired man standing in the street.

She headed up the stairs and made a hasty retreat towards Enjolras' door. Éponine raised a hand to knock, but stopped herself before she could. She raked her fingers through her dark brown hair and tried to make it as neat as possible. She tugged on her skirt and tried to hide as many bruises as she could. The last thing she wanted was Enjolras' pity and charity, that's why she never told him about her home situation.

Éponine shook her head and rid herself of any thoughts having to do with her home and, more importantly, her father. She raised her hand and knocked on Enjolras' door lightly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm busy," Enjolras called, his voice making her heart race again.

"It's me," she replied meekly, hoping he let her in. Her prayers were granted when she heard his reply of, "It's open." Éponine pushed open the door lightly and moved into the doorway, watching as he hunched over the papers scattered over his desk. She watched intently as he worked and occasionally ran a hand through his curls, an exasperated sigh escaping his perfect lips.

"I haven't seen you at the café recently, 'Ponine," Enjolras suddenly spoke, making her jump slightly. Éponine blushed at the nickname and for the trance she had previously been in.

"I've been around," she answered, shrugging. She refused to tell him that she had been playing lookout for her father's robberies for the past few nights. "What are you doing, M'sieur?" she asked, changing the subject and hoping he didn't notice.

Enjolras finally looked up and Éponine felt her heart beat violently against her ribs when his blue gaze landed on her. She was afraid that her heart would beat out of her chest and she hoped that he couldn't hear it.

"I have told you before, 'Ponine, call me Enjolras," he insisted. Éponine nodded. "And I'm working my speech for tonight's meeting. Will you be attending?" he asked.

Éponine shrugged again. "I think I might show up," she replied, secretly hoping that he would beg her to come. "It just depends. I never really plan on going anywhere, I just sort of end up there." That was a lie. She alway planned when she would go to the rallies and meetings, she even planned on times when she would go and see Enjolras.

The blonde smiled at her, a real genuine smile that made her heart flutter. "That's because you're a free spirt, something I admire about you," Enjolras said. Éponine blushed and looked away, relishing in the compliment; something that was rare from Enjolras.

"Merci," she mumbled, trying so hard not to make a fool of herself.

"I have to get back to my speech," he told her, a small hint of regret in his voice. He turned back to the papers and gathered them up, shoving them into his bag.

Éponine felt a smile tug at her lips. "Still plotting to over throw the state?" she asked teasingly. Enjolras slung his bag over his shoulder and stood up.

Enjolras actually grinned at her wit and walked passed her. Éponine's breath hitched and she felt the uncomfortable pounding in her chest. He was so beautiful, more so up close. She noticed the tiny flecks of green in his eyes and the light dotting of freckles that went across the bridge of his nose.

"You know me so well, 'Ponine," he replied. "I'm going to the Musian to finish. Would you like to join me?" His offer sounding tempting, but she remembered that her father demanded her presence at the robbery he was planning today.

Éponine let out a sigh. "I would love to, but I can't," she said sorrowfully. "I have something I need to do."

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" he asked, raising a golden brown imploringly. Éponine reached up and patted his cheek, making him wrinkle his nose in an adorable fashion.

"None of your business, 'Jolras," she cooed mockingly. Enjolras moved her hand and nudged her shoulder playfully, something he only did with her. In fact, there were a lot of things Enjolras did around her that made Éponine feel privileged.

He only, joked, smiled, and laughed with her. It made Éponine feel special and somewhat hopeful that he somehow returned her feelings.

"You are such a tease, Mademoiselle," he spoke up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I really have to go. I do really need to finish my speech. Patria is not going to save herself." He walked out of the room and down the steps of tenement. Éponine followed behind him like a dutiful dog.

"I like the way you talk, M'sieur," Éponine called out stopping on the stairs. Enjolras turned to face her, a small grin painted on his face.

"I like the way you always tease, Mademoiselle," he retorted and continued down the steps. He pushed out into the street and headed towards the Musian.

Éponine watched him walk away and felt that familiar sadness pool in her heart. She finished her descent down the stairs and sighed sadly. "Little he knows. Little he sees," she whispered. She walked out into the street and scanned over the fairly busy square.

Her dark eyed landed on Marius and she noticed a sort of dazed look on his face. Éponine followed his gaze and noticed that it was locked on a young, blonde woman and the older gentle man that stood beside her. Éponine felt like she had seen the both before, but she couldn't remember. The girl especially looked oddly familiar. She just shrugged it off and looked away when her father harshly called out her name.

Éponine inwardly groaned and tore off in his direction. She came to halt beside Montparnasse and glared when he smirked at her. After Éponine got her assignment, she hastily moved away from Montparnasse and settled on keeping watch from behind a pillar. She felt fear claw at her stomach when she noticed the victim was none other than the father of Marius' new found obsession. She cursed and watched as the scene unfolded before her eyes.

"You're the bastard who borrowed Cosette!" Thénardier cried, making Éponine go rigid. That's why the girl looked familiar. Could it actually be the same Cosette from all those years ago? It felt like ages since the strange man had come in place of the small girl's mother and took her away.

That was back when the Thénardier family still had money for food and clothing. Once Cosette was taken away, everything went downhill. They lost their inn and had to move to Paris. And now Cosette was here, taunting her. Reminding her of what she used to be as a child, but she couldn't resent Cosette for that. Not after the horrid way Éponine had treated her. She deserved it.

Éponine noticed something out of the corner of her eyes and took a sharp intake of breath. It was Javert and the other police members. The brunette hastily looked back at her family and saw that they were too caught up in their argument.

"It's the police disappear! Run for it, it's Javert!" she exclaimed and ducked behind her pillar. She waited patiently for everything to pass and watched as Cosette and her father fled from the scene once Javert arrived.

Éponine ignored her father's angry curses after Javert left and focused her attention instead on the path that Cosette had gone down. She felt a presence beside her and saw Marius gazing in the same direction that she was. A smirk crossed her face when she saw the awestruck look in his eyes. So it seemed that Marius fancied Cosette.

"Who was she?" Marius breathed, not even bothering to look at her. Éponine rolled her eyes and nudged his ribs. Marius looked down at her and blushed a light pink.

"Her name's Cosette, she and I grew up together," Éponine answered him. "Do ya fancy her, M'sieur?" Marius, now deep red, blush confirmed her suspicions. Éponine chuckled and rolled her eyes again. "Yer hopeless, Marius."

Marius grabbed her hand and looked at he pleadingly. "Will you find her for me?" he whispered, tightening his grip. Éponine sighed and nodded. "Oh, thank you, 'Ponine!" He wrapped her in a tight embrace. "I'm forever in your debt."

Forever in her debt, huh? Éponine smirked again. "If I find out where Cosette lives you have to help me with my problem," she told him.

"Deal!" Marius replied. "I'll try and get some information from Enjolras and I promise I'll tell you anything and everything. You are the best, 'Ponine."

Éponine sighed and headed off in the direction that Cosette took. As she walked she allowed herself to get lost in thought about Enjolras walking beside her and placing an arm around her waist. A light giggle escaped her mouth at the thought. All she had to do now was find Cosette and pray to God that Marius didn't mess anything up.

* * *

**AN: And the first chapter is done. So, what did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! By the way, just to clear this up, Éponine speaks with more argot when she's not around Enjolras. I figured she would try and class herself up for him. So, there's that. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing. Thanks so much for reading!-Phantom**


	2. Chapter 2: If He Asked, I'd Be His

AN: Hello. Sorry for the wait. Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed! It means a lot!

* * *

Chapter 2: If He Asked, I'd Be His

Éponine had somehow managed to find where Cosette now resided.

_55 Rue Plumet._

She kept replaying the number and street name over and over in her mind as she walked to the Café Musian. The Musian was where Enjolras and the Amis planned their revolution and where she would most likely find Marius. But Marius wasn't the true reason she was going.

Éponine had found out where Cosette lived, like he'd asked of her, but she was truly going to see if Marius had managed to get anything out of Enjolras. Just the thought of Enjolras made her heart start beating at an uncomfortable pace. She hoped and prayed that Marius hadn't done something incredibly stupid, but she could never know with him.

When the Musian came into her line of vision, Éponine quickened her pace and ran towards the building. She stopped in front of the doors and straightened her posture. She raked her finger through her long, tangled brown locks, trying to look somewhat presentable; should Enjolras actually notice her.

Éponine snorted and went inside. Of course Enjolras wouldn't notice her. He never did and he never would. He was too focused on his revolution to care about her feelings towards him. She pushed away her doubt and went up the stairs that the led to the back room of the Musian.

She stopped at the top and scanned the room, looking for Enjolras, but her gze instead landing on Marius. When Marius saw her he visibly lightened up and practically ran towards her. Éponine had to hold back a laugh when he almost crashed into the wall beside them.

"Did you find her?" Marius asked frantically, his eyes sparkling. She gave him a swift nod and he grinned broadly. "Take me to her, please," he added, grasping her hand and tugging on her arm.

Éponine's eyes scanned over the students once more until they landed on her Enjolras. He was watching them carefully, his eyes piercing into her and making Éponine shiver ever so slightly. She smiled at him and he returned into with a small one of his own. Her heart fluttered and picked up speed again.

"'Ponine? 'Ponine, are you even listening?" Marius asked, shaking her arm. Éponine shook her head and looked at him.

"Hmm?" she replied, her eyes immediately going back to Enjolras. She was disappointed to see that he had turned away from them in favor of discussing something with Combeferre, his right hand man.

"I asked if you would take me to her," Marius repeated, his excitement never faltering. It seemed to double when she nodded her agreement. "Oh, 'Ponine, you are the best friend ever!" he practically squealed, hugging her tightly.

Éponine chuckled and patted his back lightly. Her eyes went back to Enjolras one more time and met his gaze, which had fallen on them the moment Marius squealed. Enjolras raised a brow in question and she shrugged lightly in reply. She let out a girlish giggle when he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll take ya in a minute, Marius," she told him, pulling back from him. "I need ta talk to M'sieur Enjolras." She walked away from Marius, leaving him slightly dejected.

Éponine stopped behind Enjolras and taped his shoulder. The blonde jumped slightly, but he smiled softly when he looked at her. Éponine felt her palms begin to sweat.

"Bonjour, Nina," he said lightly, using his special nickname for her. He grabbed her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it. Éponine could've died right then and been completely happy. "I take it that you found Marius' infatuation," he continued distastefully.

She nodded. "Oui, I did," she answered proudly. "I'm going to take him to her in a moment, but I wanted to see what you were up to." Éponine didn't miss the way fire in his eyes grew.

"Oh, Éponine, it all happened so fast," he breathed, excitement coloring his tone. "Gavroche told us that Lamarque has passed."

"And?" she asked, raising a brow. Éponine had the sinking feeling that something wasn't right.

Enjolras grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. "Don't you see, Nina? It's a sign," he explained. "The revolution is upon us and the time to fight is now." His blue eyes were lit up with passion, but she caught the tiny hint of fear within them.

"You're going to fight, Enjolras?" Éponine tightened her grip on his hand. No, he couldn't.

"Oui, and I want you to stay away from the barricade," he said firmly. Éponine shook her head frantically and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Enjolras was shocked at first, but his arms slowly came up to rest comfortably around her waist.

"No, if I can't make you stay then I need to be with you," she muttered. "What if you get injured? What if you-" Éponine cut herself off, burying her head into his warm chest. She couldn't bear to even think it, let alone say it out loud.

Enjolras sighed softly. "I won't die, Nina," he assured her gently. "I promise. I can take care of myself." He paused for a few moments before speaking again. "It's you I worry about," he muttered.

"I can take care of myself," she parroted him haughtily, pulling back. Enjolras chuckled and she soften her gaze.

"I know, but I don't want to think about what could happen to you," he said, the look of seriousness returning to his eyes. "Please, stay away, for me?" Enjolras pleaded softly.

Éponine was more than surprised. Enjolras was worried for her? He cared about her? And here he was, pleading with her to stay away; something he would never normally do. Éponine felt her insides melt and she slowly nodded.

Enjolras sighed in relief. "Good, merci," he said.

"Enjolras!" Combeferre called, motioning for his leader. Enjolras pulled back and smiled regretfully.

"I have to go." He looked passed her shoulder and saw Marius bouncing his leg anxiously. "And so do you, apparently. I'll see you soon, Nina." He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and left her standing there.

Éponine's dark eyes widened in surprise before a deep red blush covered her cheeks. She pressed her hand to the spot where his lips had made contact with her skin. His lips were soft and warm, how she longed to have them pressed against her own. A hand on her arm jerked her from her fantasy.

"Are you ready, 'Ponine?" Marius asked. She nodded and he grinned. Marius grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs.

Éponine looked back at Enjolras again and blushed when he caught her. She quickly looked away and followed Marius.

* * *

Éponine was dying to ask Marius about Enjolras. The questions had been burning in her mind and resting on the tip of her tongue for the whole trip. She would've asked, but Marius kept rambling on about Cosette and how she was like the music of angels and the light of the sun.

She tuned him out and replayed the kiss over and over again in her mind. It had been brief, but it was there. It was like getting kissed by a butterfly. Éponine wondered if he had felt a spark, too.

Éponine shook her head. Probably not. He was too busy with planning the revolution he probably hadn't even realized that he'd done it. The thought made Éponine's heart ache more. She decided to ask Marius about him.

"Marius?" she called out lightly. He turned to her. "Did ya find out anythin' 'bout Enjolras?" She waited hopefully for an answer, but scolded herself for it. _Don't wish, don't start_, she reminded herself.

Marius nodded and Éponine beamed. "He gave me his whole, "My only love is Patria," speech, but he did admit that someone had been in his thoughts lately," he told her. "Maybe he does love you."

Éponine smiled, forgetting what she had told herself. "Maybe," she muttered. "Cosette lives right over here," she said, changing the subject. She needed more time to think about what Enjolras had told Marius.

The tall brunette gasped happily and spun her around. "Merci!" he cried, rushing towards the large iron gate. Éponine watched him with a find smile on her face. Marius Pontmercy was a fool, but she loved him.

Éponine stood behind a tree, keeping an eye on the couple. She brooded over the information Marius provided. Enjolras had been thinking about someone lately. For one second, Éponine allowed herself to get her hopes up. Butterflies filled her stomach at the thought.

_In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere_, she thought. A small sigh escaped her lips. _Anywhere, where he is. If he asked I'd be his_. But as soon as the thought entered her mind it was gone.

Enjolras would never love her. She had known this before now and she would always know it. He was too devoted to his cause and she understood that. Éponine would never want to get in his way. She would only be a distraction. An obstacle keeping him from his goal.

_He was never mine to lose_, she thought bitterly. _Why regret what could not be?_ No use in making the situation any more painful for herself. Éponine would just do as he had asked her. She would stay away from the barricade and out of his way.

But she couldn't. Not with the possibility of him dying. Éponine kept mentally arguing with herself until a rough voice caught her attention.

"Who is this hussy?" A voice hissed. Éponine immediately recognized her father and cursed. What was he doing here? This was so far away from their normal patch.

"It's yer brat, Éponine," Babet stated flatly. Éponine snorted at the fact that Babet could recognize her, but her father, her own flesh and blood, couldn't. "What is she doin' 'ere?" he asked.

Thénardier shrugged and marched forward. "Éponine, git on 'ome," he spat, pulling from her spot. He shoved her away and glared at her.

Éponine had to think quickly. If they were here than something bad was most likely to happen. An idea washed over her and she turned to face him.

"I know this house, Papa," she said, grabbing his arm. "It's just that girl and her old man. Nothin' you need 'ere that you can't git anywhere else." Éponine prayed that they listened to her, but she knew it was a long shot. Why would they believe her?

Thénardier shook her off and shoved her again. "Don't interfere, ya slut!" he growled, bringing his face close to hers. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. "Leave now and nobody gits 'urt," he added in a falsely sweet tone.

Éponine shook her head, desperation sinking in. "I'm gonna scream and warn them if ya don't leave!" she threatened, backing up.

"I dare ya! Go ahead! But don't think ya'll git off easy, my dear," he growled. Thénardier waited patiently, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"I told ya I'd do it," she replied. Éponine sucked in a breath before letting out a loud, piercing scream.

Thénarider gave her a disbelieving look, but it quickly faded into a look of pure anger. He stepped forward and backhanded her across the face. Éponine grunted and stumbled back slightly. She lifted her head and glared at him.

"Jus' wait till ya git 'ome," Thénardier hissed. "Ye'll wish ya never done it!" It was a promise, both father and daughter knew it. Thénarider hurried away, motioning for the rest of the group to follow.

They all dispersed, but Montparnasse stayed. He walked towards her and Éponine backed up until she hit the gate. Montparnasse smirked at her and leaned down. She screwed her eyes shut and waited for his lips to forcefully land on hers, but it never happened.

Éponine opened her eyes and saw that Montparnasse had backed away.

"We'll finish this later," he promised before disappearing into the shadows. Éponine's eyes followed him until she could no longer pick out his form.

She wondered what had made him go and was shocked to see Enjolras appear a few moments later. He rushed over to her, a look of pure relief on his face, and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Thank a God you're okay," he mumbled into her dark hair. Éponine was confused, but didn't argue. How could she when he was holding her like she was the most precious thing on earth?

Enjolras pulled back and frowned at the sight of her red cheek. He brought a hand up and gently stroked the spot, making her cringe. His frown deepened as he continued to move his fingers gently along her cheek.

"I'm fine, 'Jolras," she said reassuringly. Éponine fell into his touch and let her eyes flutter shut. His hand was warm and comforting.

"He hit you," Enjolras mumbled. "What kind of a father does that?" She could detect the anger in his voice and was touched. He did actually care for her.

Éponine smiled ruefully at him. "Mine," she answered. "But I'm fine, really, I am. I'm a tough girl, 'Jolras." Enjolras gave her the barest hint of a smile. Her heart flutter again and she moved closer to him.

She made a move to stand on her toes and kiss him, but the moment was cut short.

"Éponine!" Marius cried, rushing towards her and trapping her in his arms. "Was that you who screamed?" She nodded, annoyed that her opportunity was ruined. "You saved us. Thank you," he said, kissing her cheek.

Éponine rolled her eyes and pushed away from him. She looked back at Enjolras and noticed an unreadable look his eyes held. It almost looked like jealousy, but she must have been imagining things. Enjolras loved France, not her.

"Oh, Enjolras," Marius commented, finally taking notice of the blonde's presence. "What a pleasant surprise." Éponine wanted to smack her palm against her forehead. Lord, was this boy really that oblivious?

Marius was smart, but sometimes he really didn't apply himself. Enjolras just rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth titled upwards.

"Marius?" a soft voice called out. It was Cosette. Marius turned towards the gate, a goofy grin taking over his face.

"We'll leave you two alone," Éponine said, grabbing Enjolras' hand and leading him away. She heard Marius mumble a goodbye, but she was too focused on the feeling of Enjolras' warm hand in her own.

She led him down and ally and dropped his hand. Éponine turned towards him and she swore that she saw a blush on his cheeks. A smirk found its way onto her face and she giggled.

"Is holding my hand making you flustered, Monsieur?" she teased, nudging his ribs lightly with her elbow. Enjolras' cheeks flushed a darker shade of red and he stared at the ground, kicking the ground lightly with the toe of his shoe.

"N-no," he stuttered. "I've held a woman's hand before."

"Your mother doesn't count, 'Jolras," Éponine laughed. Enjolras' head shot up and he glared playfully at her.

"Ha ha, very funny," he replied, rolling his beautiful blue eyes again. He pushed her shoulder gently and Éponine grinned broadly. Enjolras reached for her hand again and led her out onto the street.

He walked towards the Musian, gripping her small hand firmly in her own. Éponine's cheeks were bright red and she prayed that he didn't notice. Once they reached their destination, Enjolras gave her hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

"I have to go now," he said. "I hope I get to see you again before this whole thing starts. Stay safe, Nina." He gently pecked her cheek again, this kiss lasting a little longer than the first.

Enjolras pulled back and said goodbye before heading inside the café. Éponine mumbled, "Au revoir," before turning on her heel and leaving. Her mind kept racing about everything she had exchanged with Enjolras.

He had kissed her, twice, even thought it was on the cheek. Éponine smiled giddily, but it quickly fell. It probably meant nothing, to him at least. To her it meant everything.

_I love him_, she thought. _But those are words he'll never say. Not now, not ever. And they would never be for me_. Éponine's small sliver of hope began to deflate.

"He will never feel this way," she whispered bitterly into the night. Éponine's heart shattered as the realization washed over her. A few tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry," she muttered to herself, but it was too late. The first tear had already slipped down her cheek.

* * *

AN: Well that was depressing. Sorry for the bummer ending, but at least the chapter had some Enjonine fluff, right? Right?

Anyways, review if you enjoyed. By the way, to the person who hopes that Éponine might have a chance, don't worry, I have a lot of surprises up my sleeve.

Till next time-Phantom


	3. Chapter 3: One More Day All On My Own

AN: Hey, I'm not dead! And I bring you children a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed! You guys seriously are too kind!

I don't own Les Misérables. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3: One More Day All On My Own

Éponine wandered aimlessly around the dark, empty streets of Saint Michele. Her mind kept replaying her encounter with Enjolras over and over again. He must obviously feel something a little deeper for her. He looked jealous of Marius, of all people. And he held her hand, kissed her cheek, somethings she'd never thought that he would do.

Maybe he did love her. Maybe they had a chance.

_Don't get your hopes up_, she reminded herself. _He has a revolution to focus on. He doesn't have time for romance, you know that._

But it was nice to imagine that he did love her. That he would take her away from the living hell she called her life. But it was only in her mind, he would never give up his precious revolution for her. France was too important to him, just like he was important to her.

Éponine closed her eyes as she continued to walk, a light rain slowly beginning to soak her tattered clothes and dirty skin. The rain felt nice and cool against her exposed skin and she titled her head back slightly, allowing the rain to wash over her face. She could stand here forever in the darkness, watching the rain make the pavement shine and the starlight look misty.

She wrapped her arms around her small frame, imagining that it was Enjolras holding her in his warm embrace. If she allowed herself to slip away further she could almost feel his warm, even breath on her neck, making her shiver. Éponine opened her eyes and grinned when they landed on Enjolras' tall frame.

"Éponine," he whispered huskily, making her shiver again. He tugged her close to him and rested his forehead against hers.

Her heartbeat quickened at the contact and she leaned forward on her toes, pressing her lips to his. Enjolras responded eagerly, running his fingers through her hair and pressing her chest to his own. Éponine smiled into the kiss, her one wish finally coming true.

She pulled back, smiling up at him. "Enjolras, I love you," she mumbled nervously, looking into his bright eyes.

Enjolras smiled softly. "I love you, too, Éponine," he replied. He kissed her again, adding more passion. The kiss was different from the first one. It was heated, passionate, demanding, with the clashing of teeth and tongue.

Éponine eventually broke away when he lungs begged for air. She gazed at the man she loved, her eyes full of adoration. Enjolras gazed at her with the same look of love, pressing a gentle kiss to her nose. They were both soaked from the rain, but neither seemed to notice nor care.

"I've been waiting for this forever," she admitted quietly. Éponine wound her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "I'm so happy you're here."

Enjolras wrapped his own arms around her back. "I'm happy to be here. I should've told you that I love you sooner." He rested his head on top of her wet hair.

Éponine burrowed closer into him, the cold rain finally getting to her. Enjolras shredded his coat and draped it over her shoulders. She didn't want pity, or charity, but she couldn't refuse when it was Enjolras' coat.

She breathed in his scent of mint and paper. Éponine brought the jacket tighter around herself, enjoying the fact that it was still warm from his use of it. Enjolras wrapped an arm around her shoulders and they set off towards her home.

Éponine never wanted this night to end. She couldn't wait to tell Marius the next day, but then she recalled the fact that the revolution would begin tomorrow. Éponine shuffled closer to Enjolras as that fact settled into her mind.

Enjolras couldn't go now, not when he had just admitted that he loved her. She refused to lose him to the revolution. She refused to let the one light in her life, her only happiness, be torn away from her grasp.

"Enjolras," she said suddenly before she could stop herself. He looked down at her expectantly and she cursed her stupidity. "You can't fight tomorrow."

Enjolras raised a brown. "Why not?" he questioned.

"Because I can't lose you. I refuse to lose you, so you can't lead the revolt tomorrow." She stopped and looked up at him imploringly.

Enjolras stopped, too. "Éponine, I can't just abandon the people," he said. "If I don't lead this, then who will? The Amis need me, France needs me."

Éponine glared at him. "France, France, France, that's all you care about!" she shouted angrily. "I swear you love that damn country more than me." She turned her back to him, refusing to let him see the tears that had welled up in her eyes.

Enjolras sighed and grabbed her arm lightly. "I don't love France more than you, 'Ponine," he said gently. "But I refuse to sit back and watch the oppressed suffer any longer. Can't you understand that?"

Éponine grunted, yanking her arm out of his grasp. Enjolras let out a tiny growl of frustration, narrowing his eyes at her back.

"Stop acting like a child, Éponine," he reprimanded. Éponine spun around quickly and landed a hit on his cheek. His mouth fell open in shock and he gave her a dumbfounded look.

Éponine's eyes were narrowed dangerously. "I am not acting like a child," she hissed. "And don't reprimand me, if you truly love me then you would understand-"

"Understand what?" he interrupted, removing his hand from his stinging cheek and crossing his arms. "Explain to me what I can't understand, my dear," he mocked, only fueling her fire.

Éponine silently fumed, her eyes flashing. "Understand that while you go play hero that you might possibly die and leave me alone," she finished. "But I forgot that you're the marble man and you don't know how to understand things such as feelings. So go ahead and die, leave me alone for all I care. I'm used to it by now." A few tears slipped down her cheeks and her voice shook.

Enjolras' anger disappeared and he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, 'Ponine," he mumbled over and over. "I-I wasn't thinking. Please, please forgive me. I would never, ever leave you alone. Don't think that ever again."

Éponine let a sob escape her lips and she trembled in his embrace. "Then please don't go," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "Please don't leave me alone, Enjolras."

The man said nothing in reply, he only held her until her sobs died down. When he sobs had finally died down, Éponine looked up and was shocked to see that Enjolras was gone and she was standing alone in the rain. She glanced around, trying to see if Enjolras was anywhere nearby, but she couldn't make out a single person in the darkness.

The rain seemed to almost stop and was now only a light drizzle. Éponine felt a pang of sadness in her heart. She was alone, she had only imagined the encounter. The kiss, the confession, the argument, it was all in her mind. Had she been talking to herself the whole time? She probably had been.

Éponine continued walking, ending up back at her home by the time the rain had completely stopped. She sank to the ground outside of the tenant, pulling her knees up to her chest. She rested her head against the wet skirt that clung to her knees and legs, closing her eyes.

She couldn't believe she had made the whole thing up. It felt so real, but she knew that the real Enjolras was blind to her affections and would never return them. Éponine may have loved him, but she was only fooling herself by pretending that he did as well. His world would keep on turning and she knew that he didn't need her.

"I love him," she mumbled sadly, burying her face into her knees. A choked cry left her lips as she whispered the words over and over again like a prayer.

Éponine stood up and made her way inside the building. She didn't want to lose him, but nothing would stop him from starting his revolution. If she couldn't change his mind then she could still follow him. The wheels began turning in her brain and she conjured up a plan.

She grinned and rushed up to her home. Éponine breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that her father was still not home. She noticed that her mother was nowhere to be found, either. Éponine was thankful that she was alone.

She grabbed some clothes from one of the chests in her parents room and headed to her own room. Éponine locked the door, just in case her parents decided to return to their humble abode, and began to strip herself of her wet clothes. She threw the wet dress onto her thin mattress that was in the corner of the room.

Éponine stepped into the pants and pulled them up, thankful that her hips were more narrow than most girls'. She grabbed the belt that normally,hung around her waist and looped it through the pants, securing them to her waist. Éponine then grabbed a piece of cloth and began to wrap her breasts in it.

She bit her lip and she did the bindings up tightly, making sure that her chest appeared flat. She looked her job in the cracked mirror that rested on the wall and decided that it was good enough before she threw on the oversized shirt. The shirt helped to hide Éponine chest more and she threw a trench coat over it.

She shoved her feet into a pair of her old shoes, grimacing at the tightness that the worn leather added. Éponine stood, examining her reflection and congratulating herself. She grabbed the hat that rested on the floor and put her hair up underneath it, making her look less like a girl.

Éponine took one last look at herself before she rushed out of the building and back into the street. She walked briskly towards the café, each step bringing her closer and closer to her love.

She ran towards the café when it entered her vision and sprinted up the stairs. She stayed in the back and kept her cap pulled low over her eyes. Éponine observed Enjolras as he barked out commands and polished guns. Her gut twisted slightly and she connected the feeling to fear.

Éponine was terrified for what could happen on the barricade, but she chased the feeling away. She was here for Enjolras and she wouldn't back down because of fear. She kept her eyes on him, the familiar sadness creeping in again.

She was here for him, but he would never know. She thought about the life she could've had with him if the revolution wasn't upon them, but it could never be. He never saw her there.

* * *

AN: Sorry for more angst, but hey, it was a chapter. I just decided that it would be easier to combine On My Own and One Day More, since her parts are similar in both.

I really want to know what you thought about my take on On My Own. I tried to incorporate the lyrics by having her pretend that Enjolras was with her, but it was only in her mind. I hoped you guys liked it, because I thought it was kind of cool. I don't know, I probably failed.

And I tried to add some fluff, but come on, guys, it's Enjonine. Since when did we have a lot of fluffy moments with them? They're famous for their arguments and it is called Les Misérables. Sue me.

I hoped you guys liked it. Review if you did.

Till next time-Phantom


End file.
